Dust in the Works
by S'moreo1235
Summary: After signing the Storybook of Legends last year, Crysanthemum Faery has a few questions of her own, like what happens when a certain Sophomore *cough* Ashlynn Ella *cough* doesn't sign the book! K (because it says: stupid [gasp])
1. Chapter 1

_**DUST IN THE WORKS **_**an 'Ever After High' fanfic by s'moreo1235**

**_This fanfic is based on the youtube videos, not the book [kinda whack that it happens differently]_**

_Well, that just threw some dust in the works. _Thought Crysanthemum 'Crisy' Faery to herself. Ashlynn Ella had just denied her destiny so that she could be 'happy' with Hunter Huntsman. _Who cares about their own happiness so much like that! My life is now forever altered because of that! What-ever-after, at least I have the other stories; Briar Beauty, Dominique Gale, Cedar Wood, Hopper, Rose Adams (Sleeping Beauty, the Wizard of Oz, Pinnochio, Princess & the Frog, Beauty & the Beast). _Crisy tried to cheer herself up, but it simply wasn't working! Being the one to give Ashlynn her happily ever after with those famous words "bibbidi-bobiddi-boo", just wouldn't happen.

**2 months earlier...**

"Are you sure you won't need an extra pair of wing warmers? It can get quite chilly at night." insisted Crisy's mother, The Fairy of all 'fairy tale' stories in all of history; it's a lot of stuff to live up to.

"No mom, I'm fine. If I get cold, I'll just go into bookend to get a pair! Plus, If I'm going to be teaching countless of people about learning from their mistakes, I should probably get all the experience that I can." replied Crisy.

"Alright, but don't forget to write, and I'll check your MyChapter everyday, don't get mixed up with the wrong crown, don't forget to wash between your wings..." Mrs. Faery was cut off as Crisy fluttered through the portal from the cloud palace down to the gates in front of Ever After High School. Hey, she's not exactly a queen, but who ever said that magic doesn't give you hexcellent designer skills?

Crisy's luggage came tumbling after her as she struggled to keep aloft. Traveling quickly between extreme altitudes can give one a little bit of a startle. After taking a few shallow breaths, Crisy managed to cast a quick hovering spell on her trunk and duffle, making them skim the ground a few feet behind her own steps. She shouldered her purse with newfound confidence and crossed the front lawn with such grace and conviction, the twelve princesses themselves would be jealous. _This is a new year, I have my destiny, and I am ready to help in a flit._

Crisy briskly ascended the front stairs of EAH to the sign-in desk, which was being supervised by none other than Principal Milton Grimm himself; along with Apple White, who for some reason was the student crowncil president. _I mean, she's only a sophomore! _

"Hello there Crysanthemum Faery!" said Apple, a little too cheerfully.

"Hey. So, I'm here. What's my room number and who's my mate." Crisy said, trying to be quick.

"Well, lucky you have a totally fableous room! It's at the tippy top of the West tower with, Oh! I simply can't spoil such a hexquisite surprise!" squealed Apple as she clapped her hands together with her fingers flexed, it looked a little weird and deformed.

"Great, thanks. Can I have my key?" asked Crisy, begging to get away with her crystal blue eyes. Apple delicately placed the sky blue, winged key in Crisy's outstretched palm. The white haired good-witch closed her palm around the key, enveloping it in a small poof of green and pink smoke.

Crisy glided across the threshold of the school to be greeted by one of her best friends forever after, Rose Adams. Rose had a bit of leeway with her destiny, even though it had already been pledged. She could fall in love with anyone she wanted, just so long as he agreed to being turned into a beast based on judgement (by Crisy) for his selfishness for nearly a hundred years. Other than that, Rose had total freedom, something many people longed for with their whole hearts.

"Oh my Wand! Crisy! Come over here and give me a big hug!" yelled Rose with excitement as she closed a large book and shoved it into the arms of Holly OHair, another one of Crisy's Friends Forever After.

"Hey Rosie my Posie! What're you reading?" Crisy asked as Rose tackled her in a hug that would have made the three bears jealous.

"Oh, just the chem-myth-strey hextbook for next symester." Rose admitted nonchalantly. "You know, just a bit of light reading to prepare me for the real stuff."

"I'm not surprised. Now, since you've memorized every map, like forever after, can you tell me how to get to the West tower?"

"OhMyWand! That's right next to me! I'm in the South tower this year with Poppy!" Holly interjected.

"Spelltacular! So, how do I get there?" Crisy pushed.

"Oh yeah, it's right down past the castleteria, take a left at Babba Yagga's office, then up the stairspell to the east, wait, no to the right. Just keep going down that hall and there will be a big bolted, wooden door with a plaque that says, well, 'West Tower'." said Rose without hesitation.

"Yeah, then insert my key and it'll open to my room." finished Crisy. She loved the simple hidden magic of the castle, and couldn't wait to spend her Study-Ball period finding all the hidden secrets she could get her gloves on.

After finally getting to her room, Crisy couldn't wait to find out who her roomie was. The suspense was making her wings buzz so quickly that she was creating a small tornado just from waiting for her room to open. When it finally clicked into place, she zoomed inside to see her Best Friend Forever After...

"Mary Alice!" Crisy yelled, tackling her Wonderlandian friend in the process.

"Oh!" Mary Alice Kingsley jumped from the shock of Crisy lifting her off the ground in a big, twirling hug.

"Apple, that little witch, wouldn't tell me who my roomie was, and had me wondering the whole way here!" Crisy stated in resentment, toward Apple.

"Yeah, well f she had told you that I was back, what would you have done?" Mary Alice hinted at.

"Pshh, well, i don't know, maybe... exploded with pure energy of excitement. I thought Raven's stupid mom closed the portal!"

"She did, but some of us got through, Madeleine Hatter, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Cheshire, White Queen, and oh yeah, she's a faculty advisor. Sure hope some of us don't have to switch to her. That'd be fairytale-able." Said Mary Alice with a distant look. "She requires you to call her by her full title: Mrs Her Majesty the White Queen."

"You think that's bad? Apparently she sprays you with water if you misbehave, I'm so glad I had Momma Bear. She is so motherly and nurturing! Not too rough, not too nice, but just right!" Crisy beamed.

"I'm just happy that our signing is finally over with! All that weight was just lifted off my shoulders. The only weird thing is that now, nothing really significant that can alter our future can happen. It's almost like, we can't die." Mary Alice began to stare off into space in obvious concentration.

Most characters from Wonderland were habitually odd, and Mary Alice least off all, because she wasn't even technically Wonderlandian, but whenever something intriguing, or slightly spellbinding came on topic, she would stare off, and snap back in a few minutes as if nothing had ever happened.

While Mary Alice was out, Crisy thought about what she had said, and she began to think; _Are we really immortal? _


	2. Chapter 2

DUST IN THE WORKS an 'Ever After High' fanfic by s'moreo1235

This fanfic is based on the youtube videos, not the book [kinda whack that it happens differently]

* * *

Crisy woke up to the sounds of water running; Mary Alice was taking a shower. Crisy stretched, yawned, and sloppily fluttered out of bed. She skimmed to the bathroom door and haphazardly banged on the door three times, "Mary Alice, are you almost done?"

"Ahh boo fee guy hamo." She replied, muffled by the thick steam and running water.

Crisy decided that was a no, and began to get ready, she would shower after grimmnastics. She awkwardly flew over to her school administered wardrobe. Well this will never do, she thought to herself, regarding the bland, scuffed wood cabinetry. Crisy snapped her fingers and turned it into a lovely walk-in closet for the room. Inside, was a round room with white, plush carpet and a white leather circular lounger. The walls were lined in open racks; one was dresses and skirts, another blouses and tops, and the last rack was completely reserved for Crisy's extensive cape collection. The white leather lounger had pull-out drawers on the bottom, near the floor. Crisy opened the drawers to find all of her denim, leggings, pants, and socks organized in perfect color order. The wall opposing the newly added double doors was lined in shelves containing all of Crisy's shoes and an ebony jewelry box filled to the brim with the finest Tiffairy's trinkets.

"Wow, flutterrific." Crisy breathed to herself as she came through the threshold. "But I need to get ready."

Crisy immediately combed the arbor for a suitable first-day-of-classes outfit. Nothing too fancy, but not too casual, as Blondie Lockes would say, she needed something just right. A nice light sundress would be hexquisite. She pulled down a navy blue high-low sheer silk dress with a thin white belt, and withdrew a pair of white lace up flats from their holding shelf. But what color cape? Oh! I know, thought Crisy as she reached for a classic white cape with silver trim. It was one of her mother's favorites. She daintily tied the bow under her chin and confidently whisked herself out of the closet and into the main room to see Mary Alice perplexedly gawking at the closet.

"You can do that and we don't have an in home bowling alley yet?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey, we don't need a bowling alley!" said Crisy firmly, Mary Alice looked down sheepishly. "But we could use a pool with a juice bar!"

"And a hot tub?" Mary Alice perked up.

"And a hot tub and a waterslide!" Crisy confirmed.

While the girls where fantasizing about things that Crisy would put in their bathroom and under their bed and in their new attic, troubling things were happening in the dungeon of the school. Giles Grimm, the secret brother of Headmaster Milton Grimm, had found something that may blow the whole storybook of legends thing away, especially for people like Crisy.

* * *

On her way to Story-Time Management, Crisy overheard Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Hunstman talking in a side hallway. She knew better than to eavesdrop, but this was her future! Maybe she could give Ashlynn some advice earlier in life. Crisy perked up her ear and hovered just around the corner.

"Can I please just see you later tonight?" Hunter pleaded.

"You are seeing me tonight, Briar is having that study party." Ashlynn insisted.

"You know that's not what I mean." Hunter again.

"I know, but if we're both absent, they'll notice and start puzzle-piecing it together! Tomorrow, or the next night, just don't say anything for awhile." Ashlynn said.

Crisy heard a bit of muffled whispers, a deep sigh, then two pairs of shoes, on shuffling and one click-clacking, toward the main ballway. Crisy decided to just act like she had been walking the other way, to divert suspicion. Ashlynn quickly scampered out, saw Crisy, stopped, hesitated, then turned around and walked toward her.

"Hey Crisy, can I have some advice?" Asked Ashlynn.

"Of course, might as well start now, right?" Crisy shrugged.

"Okay, so If you were doing something, that you knew you shouldn't, but it made you happy, should you stop, or should you just keep doing it?" Asked Ashlynn with wide eyes.

"Well, I always go by these two things, If you're hurting yourself, or if you're hurting others, then it needs to stop. So, are you?" Crisy asked.

"Well, the only thing that's hurting myself is the hextic amount of stress, and I don't think I'm hurting anyone else!" said Ashlynn.

"Then I think that you're gonna be fine. Just try some hot tea and a good book every once and a while, really calms the fluttery tummy." Crisy advised.

"Thanks a camelot, Crisy! I am so glad that I'll have you later in my life!" Ashlynn exclaimed as she ran toward her Environmental Magic class.

Crisy sighed, smiled, then glided across the hallway to her Story-Time Management Class. Well, she was about to, the she saw Blaze Luster, son of Lumiere. His light blonde hair was hanging loosely in front of his perfectly chiseled face. He looked up and saw Crisy watching him, he smiled, and Crisy smiled back. The only problem was that she also tripped on a wacky wind current, sending her sprawling all over the Ball-Way.

Blaze ran over to help her up, "Hey Faery, you okay?" He lifted her to her wings in one swift movement.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine, I'm fine. You're gorgeous." Crisy stopped herself. "Wait, what?"

Blaze laughed a little bit. "Well, I'll charm you later." He walked off toward the Grimmnasium.

"Hahahahaha, okay." Crisy breathed as she watched him walk away. When he had turned the corner, she began to mentally scold herself for that horrible fairy-fail. A shame that she had to curse him, and she didn't even know it yet.

Crisy whooshed to her Story-Time Management class, just as Rumpelstiltskin was locking the door. He looked through the window, laughed at Crisy, and scurried back to his desk on his short legs. Crisy shrugged, snapped her fingers, and the door flew open.

"Velcome Miss Vaery." Said Rumpelstiltskin gloomily. "Please take a seat next to Heidi Millar."

Heidi Miller is the Miller's daughter's daughter in the Rumpelstiltskin story, and we were as thick as thieves.

"Tooday in dee virst Story-Time Management class ov dee year, ve vill talk about one ov dee most divicult 'gigs' in dee Vairy-Tale World; Miss Crisy Vaery." He gestured for me to come up to the chalk board. I did and everyone clapped lazily. "Now, Miss Faery was late today, which is a lugsory shve vill never have again."

"Uhm, what?" I asked, confusedly.

"Don't you know? Your live iz zo buzy vor dee rest ov your life." He explained, I shook my head 'no'. "Vrite this down." I picked up a piece of chalk. "Virst, you are Ashlynn Ella's Vairy Godmoder, den, you are dee evil vairy to curse Briar Beauty, den, you must vecome Cedar Vood's blue vairy, vollowed by Dominique Gale's good vitch, den, you have do curse Rosie Adams' one troue love by turnng him into a horivle veast. Shall I continue?"

Crisy's piece of chalk was starting to steam from writing so quickly. "Hold on a spell, I'm evil, too?"

"Ves, was dis not all revealed do you vy dee Story Book of Legends last year?" He gave me a 'duh' face.

"Well, I think it tried to, but the pages made me motion sick, so I just signed really quickly." Crisy said, feeling a little queasy. She couldn't tell if it was from remembering the book, or that she had unwillingly promised to be evil.

"Vell now you know. Please go do have a seat."

For the rest of the class, Crisy felt like she was going to lose her very miniscule breakfast. She needed to go to Headmaster Grimm.


End file.
